


Voltron Legendary Defenders: One shots!

by FunkyThursday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80s?, F/M, Love, Voltron, but let’s do it anyway, dagnabbit it’s freaking love, i suck at updates, thats the power of luv, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyThursday/pseuds/FunkyThursday
Summary: REQUESTS ARE OPEN!Can be an xReader or xOC or canon!This is a book of one shots I’m doing for funIf you don’t see your request done, don’t freak out.❤️





	1. Guidelines

Here is how it works!

You request, I write.

Comment:

1\. Weather you want (character x character/OC/Reader, or platonic story of character x character/OC/Reader)

2\. Plot

3\. If you chose xOC:

A. What they look like

B. Their personality 

C. A bit of their background story

4\. If you chose xReader:

A. Their personality

B. Their relationship dynamics with the team

C. Bit of background

I also do AU’s such as coffee shop, soulmate, Avatar The Last Airbender, etc.

Let me know your story in the comments below! Woo!


	2. Keith x Reader: Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an example story :3

Keith was pacing. Why? Why did he have to like someone? Why now of all times? He didn’t have time to like a girl. Especially since he was in the middle of an intergalactic war! What would he do? He certainly couldn’t turn these feelings off. He had tried that already. Liking her would only be a liability to him, and his team... But... She was his team...  
Keith didn’t know what he would do, but he knew who would. Turning toward the door, he began walking out of his room and to another. He knocked on the door five times before his friend would answer the door. Shiro’s tired face greeted Keith. “Keith?” He squinted at him, making sure he wasn’t that tired. “Are you okay? It’s three in the morning.” Shiro’s voice sounded to be full of concern, and exhaustion. Keith started to feel regret for not waiting until morning to clear things up, but he couldn’t wait. He needed advice from his brother. He needed Shiro’s guidance once again.  
“I’m sorry. I just... Shiro, I’m so confused.” Keith whispered, knowing that everyone was asleep.  
The cyborg before him moved away from the door, and gestured for Keith to enter. “Come on.” He said. “What’s wrong?”  
Keith walked in, and Shiro took a seat on his bed. Keith just began to pace again. “I.. I don’t know, man! I think..... I think I like someone..”  
“But isn’t that a good thing?”  
“No!” Keith felt so frustrated! He held onto his head as he plopped next to his friend. “Shiro, I can’t like someone now! We’re at war! If I started dating anyone, it’d compromise our missions and our battles. I’d actually care if she got hurt, and it would prevent me from preforming my duties as a paladin of Voltron! She’d distract me!”  
“I’m assuming this ‘she’ is (Y/N).”  
“You assumed right.”  
“Keith, you can’t close yourself up when someone gets close to you..”  
“She’s going to either reject me, dump me once she figured me out, or I’m going to hurt her! I’ve seen too many people leave me Shiro... What if she’s just another one.” Keith sank as he spoke.  
“Keith...” Shiro started. “I know you’ve been through a lot. Your Mom left, your father... Well... foster systems kept switching up on you, pushing you away every chance they get.. And I... I left you, knowing full well I wasn’t coming back...” The man put his robot hand on Keith’s shoulder for comfort. “I’m sorry. But you can’t shut people down as soon as you feel too close to them. You deserve happiness...”  
“But...”  
“Tell her.”  
“What?”  
“Open up to her, Keith. Talk to her like you’re talking to someone you trust. Let her know that you trust her.”  
“What if I end up not being able to trust her...?”  
“That’s on her.” Keith nodded.  
“I’ll do it, but it has to be now. I can’t wait anymore.” Shiro smiled at Keith’s comment.  
“I’m behind you every step of the way.”  
With an unsure face, and a determined mind, Keith stood up, and walked out of Shiro’s room. His friend was right behind him. Keith walked with his head held high to (Y/N)’s room, while Shiro hung back just enough to not be seen by (Y/N), and for Keith to see him. He gave Keith a thumbs up. As soon as Keith knocked on the door, his confidence left him.  
He waited for a few seconds of silence before turning to speak to Shiro. “You know, maybe this was a bad idea. I’ll just tell her another da-“ Shoot. The door had opened, and a girl was behind it. Her hair was in two (LONG/SHORT/MEDIUM) dutch braids. She wore the same ribbon in her hair that the wore all the time, and a button down flannel over black tights and grey socks. She looked so tired.. Oops...  
“Keith...?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
“O-oh! H-hey (Y/N)!” He said nervously.  
“Can... Can I help you...?”   
“Oh! Oh um..! I..” he looked at his friend for guidance once again, and in result, Shiro waved for him to go on. Keith turned his head back to (Y/N). “I have an important question for you.” The girl rose an eyebrow.  
“A question..?”  
“Yes I...” Keith was terrified. What if she said no? What if she said yes? What if she didn’t say anything at all?! “I just wanted to know if..” Keith sighed in defeat. He had given up. “Are you cold?” (Y/N) blinked.  
“Cold...?”  
“Yes. I’ve been rather cold tonight and wanted to make sure it wasn’t just me so that I could turn up the heat on the main deck.” Keith lied through his teeth.  
“Oh.. Um.... Yeah I guess it’s a bit chillier than usual...”   
“Great! I-I mean not great. I’ll go fix that now! Thank you. Get some sleep now.” Keith immediately walked off, and (Y/N) stood in place for a moment to understand what had just happened before shrugging it off, and closing the door.  
Keith kept walking. When he got to Shiro, he walked past him. “Keith I...” Keith kept walking until he got to his room. Once there, he went inside, and locked the door behind him. Shiro sighed, and went to his own room, but he didn’t sleep. No one did that night.  
(Y/N) felt sad. She had always liked Keith... Well... Not always.. They actually didn’t get along at all when they first met. In fact, it was worse than Lance’s one sided rivalry with him. It was a two sided rivalry. After time, though, she grew to enjoy his company. They had more in common than she thought.  
Back when they went to the space mall together, she tagged along with him, and found out about his family situations. She had told him of hers too. They’ve been friends since then, but after time, (Y/N) wished it was more. Little did she know; Keith did too.  
She couldn’t take this anymore. She needed advice. Normally she would go to her friend, Lance, for these things because they grew up together, and she knew she could trust him with those things. He was also the closest thing to family the had.. Until she bonded more with the paladins, that is. But Lance wasn’t the right person for this situation tonight. No. (Y/N) needed to talk to someone who knew Keith better. Someone like Shiro.  
(Y/N) stood from the bed that she was laying in, and left her room to find Shiro. She knocked on his door once she arrived. It opened quicker than she thought it would, and Shiro looked more awake than she thought he would. “Hey, (Y/N). You okay..?” He asked.  
“Sorry to bother you, Shiro.. I was wondering if I could talk to you?” She said, fiddling with her fingers.  
“Of course. Come on. I haven’t been able to sleep tonight anyway, so how about we talk over tea?” (Y/N) nodded at her friend’s offer.  
“That would be nice.” Shiro smiled at (Y/N), and guided her to the kitchen. He pulled out the kettle, poured some water into it, and made the two pilots some tea.  
“So..” He began as he took a seat at the bar across from (Y/N). “You wanted to talk?”  
“Yeah..” the teenager took a sip of her tea. “You know Keith really well, yeah?”   
“I guess..”  
“I’m confused, Shiro.”  
“Is this about tonight? I over heard him asking if you felt cold. He was just worried.” Shiro excused his brother-figure.  
“No.. I just...” (Y/N) sighed. “I really like him. I know it’s cliche, but I wouldn’t like just anyone... Heck; I hated him when we met!”  
“So what changed that?” Asked the tea lover.  
“We had a bonding moment...” She chuckled at his overreaction when Lance denied their moment awhile back. “I followed him around at the space mall. He was trying to figure out where his blade had come from.. Y’know.. Before he knew his heritage. He got really mad at me for wanting to know why he wanted to know what it was so badly. I eventually told him about my situation on earth...”  
“Which is..?”  
“Sick Mom, terrible Dad, two brothers, one older and younger.” Shiro nodded at (Y/N)’s answer. “He told me his story because I trusted him with mine.. Only he and Lance know about it.. Lance only knew because he lived through it with me...”  
“Well, you’ve gotten closer to Keith. That’s good isn’t it?” Shiro asked.  
“I thought it was! But recently he’s been distant, and won’t talk to me about anything. In fact, he’s been kind of a jerk!” (Y/N) hadn’t touched her tea at all. She never even liked tea. She felt too frustrated to actually pretend to like drinking it at the moment. “Shiro, I don’t know if he hates me again, or if I did anything wrong. I want him to feel like he can talk to me if somethings wrong, but..” (Y/N) sighed. “You know him; is he okay?” Shiro gave her a sad smile. “I don’t need details, Shiro. Just wanna know if he’s okay.”  
“He’s okay. Just confused.”   
“What do you mean?” (Y/N) questioned.  
“I’m pretty sure that Keith has trusted you with more than anyone on this ship, but I think he realized that he was getting close to you, and backed off as soon as he could.” The cyborg took a sip of his tea, and continued. “From what I understand, everyone he’s ever come close to has either left him, or.. or passed on... I made the mistake of doing both to him.”  
“The Kerberos Mission.” (Y/N) said with sympathy.  
Shiro nodded. “He doesn’t want to lose another loved one, so he tries to just... Not have a loved one...” He sighed. “Just give him time, (Y/N). He does care for you. More than you know.”  
(Y/N) was relieved, yet disappointed. Shiro had told her exactly what she needed to hear. The girl got up, walked to the other side of the bar, and hugged Shiro. He was a bit surprised at the gesture, but returned it nonetheless. “Thank you..” Shiro was like the father (Y/N) never had. She appreciated him more than he thought.  
“Get some sleep, (Y/N).” She nodded, and left the hug.   
“What about you?” She asked.  
“I’m going to clean up this mess and do the same soon.” (Y/N) nodded again, and began walking to her room.   
Little did the two humans know, Keith heard the whole thing. He heard them outside his room, and decided to follow. He didn’t mean to be weird, he just wanted to make sure the two of them were okay..  
“You need to talk to her, Keith.” Said Shiro as he stood up, and began putting the mugs away.   
Keith walked from behind the wall. “How’d you know?”  
“You’re Keith. You don’t sleep.” He joked. Keith smiled a little bit, and left to find (Y/N).  
He went to her room and knocked on the door. When it opened, he bolted to hug her. “I’m sorry.” (Y/N) was shocked. At first; she had no idea who was hugging her. Not until he spoke.  
“Sorry? Keith, why are you sorry? The room’s not as cold anymore...”   
The teen shook his head. “No.” He said. “I’m not there for you anymore. I never was... I shouldn’t have ignored you like I have, or hurt you in any way. I did it because I like you a lot, (Y/N). That was... A problem... I don’t know if it’s a curse, or if I’m just bad luck, but everyone I’ve ever liked is gone now... I didn’t want the same thing to happen to you...” (Y/N) put her arms around the Red Paladin.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Keith... I understand.” She tightened her grasp, and so did he. “But I’m not going anywhere.”  
Keith let her go, and stood straight, looking her in the eye with a mix of hurt, and love. He bent down, and kissed her on her forehead. “I’m not ready to love someone right now..” Well at least he was honest...  
“Well... When you are; I’ll be here.” She smiled, and Keith did too. He turned to leave, but something stopped him by grabbing his hand. “Keith.” She said. “Whatever happens.. It would be an honor to a least be your friend..” Keith smiled, before giving her another hug.  
“Friends. I can do that.” When he let go, he left to go to his own room, and get some sleep. (Y/N) laid on her bed, and went right to sleep. So did Keith. Everyone slept better that night, knowing their problems were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Be patient with me, I’m late


End file.
